Saving Steven: A Steven Universe Fanfiction
by BewareTheShadows
Summary: After the events of the confirmation between the Crystal Gems and the Homeworld Gems that were sent to earth to abduct humans know well by Steven, Steven sacrifices his life to let his friends go free in his place as he is taken to the diamonds on Homeworld. Devastated, the Crystal Gems quickly try to find a way to save Steven. Meanwhile, Steven has his own problems on Homeworld.
1. Chapter 1

Pearl's POV

Tears continued to fall from Pearl's face, even though she already knew that the ship had already disappeared into the night looked towards Connie to she tears falling from her eyes. Pearl could see that she feared for Steven's life as much as she did.

Garnet and the other humans had already started to swim to the followed after her helping Connie with the help of Amethyst. Connie looked like she was still shocked of what had happened to Steven.

When they got to shore, Garnet quickly glanced at Pearl. It was hard to tell what Garnet was with her big shades covering her of humans, who Pearl remembered that Steven had called Sadie, looked very worried.

"Has anyone seen Lars?" she finally asked. The other humans, Connie, and the Crystal Gems looked around."Where did you last saw him?" Pearl asked, a bit scared of what her response would be. For a long while he was silent until she let out a loud gasp.

"I thought he was going to save me from that thing, but instead he ran away in the opposite direction that everyone else went...," she trailed off and started crying.

"He's still on that ship with Steven! Now I might never see him again," she said, trying to hold back her Pearl, this reminded her of times she had cried that Rose was gone and was able to bring Steven into the world.

She knew how it was hard to lose someone you loved, even if they never knew."Pearl!" she quickly snapped out of her thoughts to hear Garnet's voice.

"We must go and find a way to get to space, we're going back to Homeworld".

* * *

 **Sorry about the short chapter, I promise to make the next chapters to come a bit longer. If you like this story, be sure to let me know if you think I should continue writing it.**

 **-BewareTheShadows**


	2. Chapter 2

**Peridot's POV**

The day had finally ended, but Peridot was still spending time with Lapis. Together they laid on the grass watching the stars with their pet pumpkin. It had been a long day for both of them, they had finished planting the seeds for there farm.

Last year was so successful, they had even had a harvest dinner with Steven's uncle. Looking at the stars on Earth made Peridot feel at ease, speciality with Lapis. "Isn't a beautiful night, Lapis?" Peridot asked, turning her head to see Lapis to her right.

Lapis nodded. "I think it's wonderful, though it's so much more peaceful to see them from earth," she replied, her answer made Peridot smile. _I bet Steven and those Crystal Gems would love these stars as much as me and Lapis._

Suddenly the sound of the warp pad made her jump up in surprise to see Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet. She looked harder to see if Steven was with them, but he wasn' could see that something was wrong, both Pearl and Amethyst looked upset about something. It was hard to make out what Garnet might be feeling.

"Hey guys...what brings you here?" Peridot asked as Lapis got up from behind her and both of them walked towards them. Pearl went up to Peridot, looking quite upset about something.

She was about to ask Pearl, but was instead knocked off to the ground by a punch of Pearl's fist. "Pearl, stop this! This won't solve our current problem," Garnet shouted, clearly irritated.

Lapis looked at Pearl shocked and confused as Peridot looked up at Pearl in fear. "Pearl...What's the meaning of this? I haven't done anything wrong!"

Pearl pulled out her spear from the glow of her gem, Peral's tears were falling from her eyes. "After all these long months I thought you had finally become someone we could trust, but I should have never gave my trust to you so easily," she said angrily.

"You gave Homeworld that stupid list of human names! Steven risked his life to save them. It's all your fault that he's gone," she blurted out loud. Peridot looked at Pearl, horrified. "Steven...was taken by Homeworld?!"

Just the mention of the home she used to care about made her remember so many months ago when she had met Steven for the first time. It wasn't really eye to eye, since she was taking to him though advanced gem technology.

She remembered asking him about if there were other Stevens like himself.

He had told him the other human names, she soon after gave the list she had written herself to Yellow Dimond before heading off to earth with Jasper and Lapis as there prisoner to destroy the Crystal Gems.

Peridot could feel a sharp pain of agony in her chest, making it hard for her to find her voice.

It seamed that all the memories of the past had came back to her, painful ones of what she knew she did before realizing of a life she could have without the law of the diamonds chaining her down.

"It's my fault, I never wanted this to happened to him," she whimpered, as tears fell from her eyes behind her visor. She clutched her head both in horror and terror of what Pearl might due to her.

"Pearl, stop this madness! What's gotten into you?" Lapis asked Pearl, trying to stop her from doing something that she might regret later. As she was trying to stall Pearl. Peridot was still questioning herself.

 _Why was I the way I was back then? Maybe if I hadn't given that list to Yellow Diamond, you would still be here._ "What is the point of this fighting? We have to save-," Lapis was about to continue but was knocked to the ground by the swipe of Pearl's spear.

Pearl walked up to Peridot with a spear in hand.

"Peri, run!" Amethyst shouted though she ignored her cries because she was still in shock. Amethyst kept trying, Peridot did not answer. Pearl was about to strike with her spear and poof Peridot, she knew she was ready for what was coming.

But the blow never came, she looked up in surprise to see Pearl's spear had been stopped by Garnet and Amethyst just in time. "Pearl, stop this! What Peridot did in the past doesn't matter now, she is one of us. It's the future that matters now, we need to put our pasts and differences behind us," Garnet said.

"We'll need Peridot and Lapis to help us if we want to save Steven". Pearl's spear soon disappeared into the air and wiped her tears away with her hand.

"I guess your right, I was foolish to blame Peridot for everything that has happened to us. It's just that...I wasn't myself after Steven was taken away" she finally said slumping down to her knees.

Everyone gathered around Pearl, giving her a comforting hug. Peridot hesitated for a few moments before finally being able clear her regrets from her mind and joined the rest of them.

Though tears still fell, Peridot knew that she would do her best to help save Steven.


	3. Chapter 3

"I know my mom did something bad, but whatever Homeworld has in store for me, I'm ready!" Steven cried out one entered the white room that Steven was trapped in, it remained empty.

"I said I'm ready! It's me, Rose Quartz!" he called out, but no one answered him."Hello?" Steven continued to yell and decided to walk around the room.

"Anybody? Lars are you there?" Steven called his friend's name. Both of them had been separated on their arrival to Homeworld.

"Is this the punishment? Come on, I know it's going to be worse then this"."So whatever you're going to do," Steven sighed and then leaned against one of the the room's walls, "Will you just do it already?"

Just as he was about thinking about resting when a door appeared magically next to Steven.

He turned his head to look just in time as blue homeworld gem entered the room.

She was almost the same height of Pearl, but her head was much slimmer. She wore a crescent moon like helmet and had a blue tinted monocle on top of one her eyes.

Surrounding her were five blue panels shaped in a circle that all had important information on them. "This is ridiculous, four thousand years of loyal service of the court and this is what I get? Call me the unluckiest Zircon in the galaxy!" she said, clearly upset.

Steven approached her carefully. This was the first time he had ever seen a gem like her before. The Blue Zircon turned her head to look face to face with Steven. "Wait, are you Rose Quartz?" the Blue Zircon asked.

"Yeah...," Steven answered, trailing off. The Blue Zircon looked at him worried. "Really?" he asked, not believing him.

Steven looked down at his feet. "It's a long story". The Blue Zircon looked away. "Then I don't have time for it. Ugh! We only have this brief moment to prepare your case," she said as she adjusted her monocle and checked one of the panels. Steven looked at her confused, he had never been or seen a trial take place in his whole life.

He wasn't sure what exactly it could mean. "Case?" The Blue Zircon looked completely frustrated.

"Ugh! Who am I kidding?! This is pointless! We've all heard the rumors about the demise of Pink Diamond, but I can't believe these files," she shouted.

"Shattered by one of her own soldiers...ha! In front of her entire entourage!"The Blue Zircon quickly looked at Steven. "And look at you now!" she said and then holding her head even more nervous.

"That ridiculous disguise is only going to make you look more guilty!" Steven looked at Blue Zircon seriously. "That's fine, because I am!" Steven shouted, which made the Blue Zircon look at him in fear.

"Well, don't say that! Especially not when you're out there!" Steven looked at her confused. "Outwhere? What's going to happen!?"

The Blue Zircon steeped towards him with her arms stretched out wide above her head. She could not hold her frustration anymore.

"What did you think was going to happen? Rose Quartz? As soon as that door opens, your going on trial!"

Just as she stopped talking the door opened. The Blue Zircon sighed and walked towards the door, Steven followed her.

The door closed behind them and they were standing in some kind of hallway that was made of the same stuff used in Steven's holding cell.

Two Amethysts approached Steven and Blue Zircon. Both of almost looked like the same height of Jasper. Steven felt sightly intimidated by their appearance.

"Yellow Diamond have told us to escort you and the war criminal to the courtroom," said the tallest Amethyst who had her gem on her right eye.

She crouched down to get a better look at Steven. "Rose Quartz, the war criminal. Don't try anything with me or you'll regret doing so," she growled.

Steven tried leaning away. But the Eyeball Amethyst grabbed his shirt. "Your new form looks even more hideous!" she hissed, making Steven feel uncomfortable.

The other Amethyst pulled the Eyeball Amethyst before he could traumatize Steven too much.

"Enough, it's not the war criminal's time for punishment just yet, the diamonds will decide what will happen".

The Eyeball Amethyst sighed and let go of Steven's shirt so he could breathe."Fine, let's finish this escort before I decide to something that ordered," she mumbled grumpily.

The Eyeball Amethyst lead the way though the Zircon walked beside Steven while the other Amethyst walked behind them keeping both eyes watching Steven.

Steven sighed. He no longer knew how he wondered what the gems would be doing now. What Connie would be doing. Of how his father would react to him offering his own life to save his friends.

He missed them so much, but Steven knew that somehow this was the right decision to finally put a end to the suffering of those he knew.


	4. Chapter 4

Amethyst's POV

"So how are we going to plan this out? Navy already stole back the ship that you guys stole from them," Lapis said, reminding everyone about Navy had previously stolen back the rubies's ship.

Everyone were still brainstorming ideas of getting to Homeworld inside the barn. Although it was getting harder to find out the perfect answer to there current problem.

"Couldn't we just ask Steven's Lion to get us there? We did use him to get to the moon that one time," Peridot asked curiosity. Pearl shook her head. "He wouldn't have the strength to even reach Homeworld, he was so tired from warping here to the moon. Plus, I can never find him that often," she replied to Peridot's suggestion.

Everyone sighed expect Pearl who clearly looked frustrated. "There has to be a way, we can't just wait to see how things will go!"

Just Garnet was about to speak they heard a van park not far away. Everyone froze when they realized it was Greg. "We forget to tell Greg about Steven, what are going to tell him!?" whispered Amethyst in fear.

Everyone looked at each other, they had no idea what to say. All of them went outside to meet Greg, he seemed relieved to see them. "I finally found you guys, I looked everywhere since you weren't at the temple, so where's Steven?" he asked.

Everyone looked like frozen at Greg. It was Pearl that reacted first, breaking into tears and moving away towards the barn. Lapis looked sad, she helped Peridot though her sorrow for the lost of their friend.

Amethyst looked to see Garnet stepped forward towards Greg, a single tear fell from her face. She placed one of her hands on Greg's shoulder. "Steven is not on Earth anymore, he was taken by Homeworld. He did it to save us and his friends"

Greg looked a Garnet in shock. "He's the only family I got! Why didn't you save him?" he asked, tears falling rapidly down his face. Garnet took off her shades and looked at Greg, tears were falling down from both of her eyes.

"We couldn't save him, he chose to risk his own life to save all of those who would have been sent to the human zoo". Greg dropped to his knees. His eyes were still crying for Steven. Amethyst approached Greg and put her arm on his shoulder.

"We'll save him, Greg. We're still not going to give up saving him," Amethyst said. Greg wiped his tears away. "Alright, let's get that ship built!"

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter was a bit short, but I promise that the next chapter will be bit longer. Hope you enjoyed and I hope your looking forward to reading the next chapter!**

 **-BewareTheShadows**


	5. Chapter 5

The hallway seemed endless, Steven was having trouble keeping awake. He felt so hungry, the pain he felt was almost overwhelming. The hallway ended to reveal a small room with a warp pad. Zircon stepped onto the warp pad and waited for Steven.

"Move it war criminal!" yelled the Eyeball Amethyst, Steven was pushed forward by the other Amethyst onto the warp pad. Blue Zircon activated the warp pad, teleporting both of them in a stream of light, leaving the Amethysts behind.

When the pillar of light that surrounded disappeared. They were in a new location. The Blue Zircon and Steven had reappeared in a large dark room. Lights turned on beneath their feet, it was the crest of the three remaining diamonds.

Another gem teleported in. She almost looked like the Blue Zircon, but yellow and with a different helmet style. The Yellow Zircon looked at the Blue Zircon and smirked. "Defending a rebel? Isn't that treason?" she asked with a chuckle.

The Blue Zircon looked at her in anger. "I was assigned to this!" she spat. Then Yellow Zircon was about to speak again, but before she could, Yellow and Blue Diamond's Pearls had arrived.

"All rise for the luminous Yellow Diamond!" announced the Yellow Pearl. "And the lustrous Blue Diamond," the Blue Pearl added softly as two towering figures of the diamonds appeared behind them.

Steven noticed that Blue Diamond was leaning on Yellow Diamond's shoulder. Both of them opened their eyes at the same time. But quickly they looked around confused. They didn't seem to see him.

"Where is the accused?" Blue Diamond asked looking around. Yellow Diamond quickly saw Steven behind the Blue Zircon and narrowed her eyes. "Is that Rose Quartz? Look at the hideous form she's taken," she said in disgust. "Forget the trail, we should shatter her for just looking like that".

"No, I want to hear her make her case," Blue Diamond told Yellow Diamond before turning her face towards Steven.

"I want to know what she thinks what we're going to do to her because I want to do something worse".

Steven gulped nervously. _This was it, he was going to pay for the crimes his mother committed. It was time to fix the mistakes his mother had left him._

Yellow Diamond sighed and then summoned her throne as did Blue Diamond. "Fine let's just get on with it".

Both of took their seats. First to start was the Yellow Zircon, she stepped forward in front of Yellow Diamond. "My diamond, my brilliant, opulent, radiant, glimmering...,"

"My diamond will suffice or we'll never get through this," Yellow Diamond said, interrupting Yellow Zircon.

"Yes, my diamond," Yellow Zircon said and then started her statement.

"Rose Quartz committed a crime, so unrepresented that one can't help but wonder why. Exhibit A," she said, snapping her fingers. Lars suddenly appeared beside the Yellow Zircon.

"Lars!" Steven cried out. "Steven, where are we-" Lars was about to continue but was quickly silenced by a bubble that appeared around his head so the rest of his words could not be heard.

"As we can see this specimen, humans are loud. Absolutely hideous creatures that serve no purpose whatsoever. What sort of gem would turn on her own kind for this? I'll tell you a kind, that kind!" she said, pointing her hand at Steven.

"Just let him go, he has nothing to do with this!" Steven said.

"There it is. The passion, the furry! That caused the diabolical Rose Quartz to...shatter her own diamond," said Yellow Zircon in a dramatic pose.

Yellow Diamond rolled her eyes, uninterested in what the Yellow Zircon had to say. Without another word, Yellow Zircon continued.

"But I know what your thinking, this thing doesn't look like a Rose Quartz. And for that, I would like to call up an eyewitness," she said.

Suddenly a pillar rose up in front of the two thrones that the diamonds were sitting on. Steven tried to focus on who it was. By the time the pillar had stopped rising, he saw that it was Eyeball.

"Oh Eyeball!" Steven said, a little surprised that she was at the trail.

"Do not address me, war criminal!" she growled. "Am just glad you're okay...," Steven said and then returned to being quiet as the trail continued.

"I heard it straight from her. She said, I'm the mighty Rose Quartz and I've got her shield and everything," she said, mocking Steven of what he had said the last time they saw each other.

"And then she threw me into space!" she yelled angrily, slamming her hands down ontop the pillar.

"I tried to help you, I healed your gem!" Steven replied. Eyeball narrowed her eyes at Steven. "And who else has the power to heal gems other than the villous Rose Quartz?" Before she could say another word, the pillar lowered towards the floor again.

"And there you have it, Rose Quartz did it. And that is Rose Quartz, I rest my case," said Yellow Zircon. "Uh, she's good," said the Blue Zircon.

"Well, I'm convinced. Time to execute," said Yellow Diamond. Blue Diamond, on the other hand, didn't look very satisfied.

"Not yet, the defense still has to speak," she replied and looked right at Blue Zircon who was starting to look nervous.

"Right...well...uh..., before I...start my very...uh...throughout defense, I'd like to remind the court that Rose Quartz _did_ turn herself in," she said.

"The court remembers, and the court does not care," Yellow Diamond said coldly, making the Blue Zircon even more nervous.

"Uh, of course!" she said, quickly picking up one of her screens trying to find something useful. "Uh, in-innocent! Uh, the word innocent can mean, oh-many different things".

Finally, Steven had enough just waiting for the trial to end. "I did it!" He said loudly and quickly got to his feet.

"Wha-what, _what!_ Stop!" Blue Zircon tried to settle him down. "No," they both turned to see it was Blue Diamond that said it, making them both be silent.

"I want to hear what she has to say," she said and with a wave of her hand, Steven spot he had been sitting on up until now rose until in stopped at the exact height of the diamonds.

"State your name for the record please," Yellow Peral said. Steven, despite having a small sense of fear, he knew he had to pull through.

"I, um... I'm Rose Quartz and I'm guilty," Steven replied and showed his gem to the court. Yellow Diamond looked the most surprised, but Blue Diamond wasn't shaken at all.

"Everything you guys said I did, I did. And I did it by myself. And I'm sorry. I'll accept any punishment you want to give me. Just let him go!" he said pointing down at Lars who was near the base of the pillar," And leave the Earth alone".

"Ha! Sounds like a solid confession to me!" Yellow Diamond said, pretty pleased. Blue Diamond instead still kept her eyes on Steven. "How?" she asked, "How did you do it?"Steven looked at her confused. "Huh?"

"How did you shatter Pink Diamond?" she asked, her eyes narrowing down at Steven.

"Um...well. I did it on Earth, in front of Pink Diamond's palanquin. I was probably like, "Stop!" and she was all like "No!" So we fought-I think".

"And she probably did some cool moves. I probably did some cool moves too, some jump kicks and stuff. But I was most likely deeply conflicted about deciding to shatter her. Definitely crying. I probably had to use the Breaking Point to do it".

"It was a sword!" she cried out and covered her teary-eyed face with her hands.

"You... shattered her... with a sword...," she said and continued to cry into her hands. Yellow Diamond got up from her seat to comfort her.

She then turned to face Steven, quite angry. " That's quite enough testimony from you! We shall take a short recess," she said and then turned to face back to Blue Diamond.

Back in the room where Steven was first brought to Homeworld, Blue Zircon was scolding Steven.

"What are you saying in there!? Maybe this, probably that! Oh, what do you mean, probably?!" she said, trying to talk some sense into Steven.

Steven didn't really seem much interested. " Look I just... I don't actually know how it happened, okay?"

"You don't know?!" she said, shocked to know the truth.

"I...," Steven was quickly cut off when Blue Zircon grabbed him by his shirt. "Don't tumble my rocks! Both our gems are on the line! Did you do this or not?!" she asked.

"It was me, alright!" Steven said and then she finally let go of him. "Rose Quartz did it, and I've got her gem, so I'm the one who's got to pay for this!"

"You don't know how it happened...," she said. Steven nodded in agreement. "I get it. There's a reason they want you to explain how you did it," she said taking out another screen.

"It's because it doesn't make sense!"

Suddenly the door to the room opened up again to reveal that the Eyeball Amethyst and the other guards were ready to take them back to the courtroom.

"Come on, war criminal. I don't have all day," she growled. Blue Zircon was the first one out of the door, Steven followed after with two guards flanking his sides.

This would be it, the end of the trial would determine his fate. _This might as well be the last time I'll get to see this room._


End file.
